


Find a Port

by TrishaCollins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Communication, F/M, I am pretty sure convincing yourself that a girl doesn't like you is just a Lesbian Thing, Kissing, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Rezavi gets back from a field mission with a gift for Veronica. Neither thinks the other like-likes them.





	Find a Port

“Here.” Nadia’s voice was a little tentative, but the small wrapped package under her nose was unmistakably a gift. 

She took it automatically, carefully peeling away the bright gold wrapper, not sure what had brought this on. Inside were several small packages. “Vi?” 

“You said you missed them. We got lucky on one of our last salvage missions. I catalogued most of it for requisition but…I kept a few for you.” Vi looked away, cheeks staining pink.

She looked closer at the packaging, and gasped. The wrappers were familiar from another life, bright colorful packages of her childhood. “Where did you find these?”

Vi toed the ground. “We found a shop, it hadn’t been picked clean at all. Lots of spices and candies and imports and-“

She jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around the pilot, squeezing her tightly and pressing her mouth to hers in a sudden, spontaneous kiss. 

Oh. Oh shit. She was kissing Vi. She absolutely should not be kissing Vi. She hadn’t even asked, she had just kissed her. Her lips tasted faintly of mint and oh she wanted so bad to ask her where she had found mint chapstick but oh first she needed to _stop_ kissing Vi. She started to pull away but Vi held on, long, graceful fingers catching on her jacket and pulling her close. She loved Vi’s hands, hands had always been her thing.

Kissing girls had always been better for her than her few explorative experiences with boys. Boys fought to control a kiss, a girl knew when to let it linger. 

They pulled apart, Vi’s face flushed and lips darker from their kissing. “Oh. That went better than I’d hoped. I wasn’t sure if you meant it.”

She laughed. “I wasn’t sure if _you_ meant it! You are amazing, Vi. I love it.”

Vi laughed, though it came out more like a giggle. “I have always been horrible at figuring out if girls liked me, you know? And you were so pretty, and so in control, and well. I convinced myself you were just being nice.”

“I thought you might be straight.” She admitted, brushing fingertips over Vi’s cheek. “I mean. It’s totally fine if you’re Bi or something, I won’t-I’m not.”

Vi laughed, kissing her nose. “So gay. So very, very gay. No boys for me.”

“Me too.” She blurted out, feeling her entire face heat up. “Gay. I mean. No boys. The only guys I really like are my brothers. Oh-but, not like that. Maybe my nephews too. Save me?”

Vi giggled and kissed her again. 

She lifted her fingers to bury them in Vi’s hair, another entirely guilty pleasure. She’d been wanting to run her fingers through Vi’s hair since she’d first hair, but hadn’t found a good enough excuse to do it yet. It was so impractically long and she loved it. She hadn’t regretted chopping her hair off, but the long hair looked excellent on Vi and made her neck look longer and more elegant. 

 

A wave of relief settled over her. “So. So the gifts. Those were because you liked me?”

“Well, I had this whole thing worked out in my head about how I was going to explain them as understanding you’re homesick and what a good friend I was.” Vi rambled. “But…yeah. I like you, I like making you happy.” 

“I like making you happy. Do you have more of that chap stick?” 

Vi grinned, fishing around in her pouches until she pulled out the tube. “I’m running a chapstick black market.” 

“You’re smart.” She took it, applying it. 

Vi watched her intently, little smile curling her lips. 

“Good?” She asked, capping it again.

Vi leaned forward and kissed her, which probably defeated the point of the chapstick. But she had spent so much time thinking about kissing Vi that she wasn’t going to complain.

“I can’t believe you really like me.” Vi whispered into her mouth.

“I can. Why wouldn’t I like you? You’re amazing, you’re smart, you’re brave. Everything about you is perfect.” She explained, trying to keep the rational part of her brain engaged so she didn’t start rambling about how perfect Vi’s hands were or the way her hair fell over her neck or how the mint tasted different on her lips than in the tube. 

Vi blushed again. “Maybe we should…um. Would you like to find somewhere we could…uh…talk?” 

“I like talking.” She sounded like an idiot. 

“I like listening to you.” Vi admitted, red faced, and bent quickly to gather up the box and its contents. “Did I get the right ones?”

“They’re perfect. Trust me.” She reached impulsively for Vi’s hand, but bumped into it because it was coming towards her at a different angle. They ended up in an awkward half hug, with one of Vi’s arms around her. 

She stood back up with a little cough, trying to regain some shred of composure. She was always useless in relationships. 

“Hand?” Vi asked, tentive. 

“Hand.” The managed to take each other’s hands without another incident.

She felt a little bit like they were doing something against the rules, even though she was a civilian and not technically in the chain of command and Vi was a cadet and someone else’s responsibility entirely. 

It reminded her a little too much of high school and flaunting a new relationship with names written in marker on bare arms and doodles of hearts and flowers across the back of her wrist. 

Oh she really had it bad. Lance would make an incredible amount of fun of her. Louis might still if he caught sight of her hiding herself away with a girl like she was in school again.

“So. Uh. How was the mission?” She asked, quiet. “Uneventful?”

“Mostly, yeah. James found the shop by finding a spot on the floor that couldn’t hold his weight. But he only fell ten feet and his pride was the only thing even bruised.” Vi flicked her eyes heavenward. “He likes to pretend he’s cool and collected around here. But he’s really just as much a spaz as the rest.”

She snorted. “Well, that’s not a surprise. Did you clear it out?”

“We left a few boxes stashed in the locker, loaded down the transports though. Lief had a box on her lap the entire way back. It looked like a trip to Costco.” Vi paused, seemed to consider explaining, and went on. “Some sort of ethnic shop, I couldn’t find a sign. But spices I knew, spices I thought you might know too. Imports mostly.”

He stomach rumbled at the thought. “Mama will be happy.” 

“I told her.” Vi blushed. “I was looking for you, and you weren’t in your quarters.” 

“Working on a report, my roommate had a friend over. Where are we going?” There really wasn’t a corner in the garrison that wasn’t occupied by at least three people. Even the classrooms had been converted into makeshift housing. 

“Well, um. Lief is with the boys…and…” Vi’s face was hot and red. “The room will be empty. MFE’s only sleep two deep.”

She could feel her own neck heating. “Sound great. We can try the snacks.”

“Yes. Of course. That’s what we should do.” Vi’s hand squeezed a little, looking anywhere but at her. 

It wasn’t exactly what she wanted to do, promised some time alone with a girl she had been crushing on for almost a year, but she would take what she could get.


End file.
